Lampu Merah
by tryss
Summary: Mark Lee dan Lee Taeyong itu saudara, tapi Mark tidak pernah dapat keuntungan jadi saudara kandung Taeyong. Jaehyun, H x Girl!Mark, L. JaeMark. GS! NCT fanfiction! Wanna RnR?


Lampu Merah

2017 tryss

.

Jung Jaehyun X **girl!** Mark Lee

.

School-girl \ T \ Crack Pair!

.

.

 **Story**

Delapan belas tahun umur Mark, tidak pernah ada yang namanya tentram. Ya, mungkin kalau nyaman ada, tapi pasti ada saja yang merecoki hidupnya. Contoh saja, seminggu lalu, Lee Taeyong—kakaknya yang tamvam dan suka tebar pesona itu—baru saja memutuskan salah satu pacarnya secara sepihak. Dua hari berikutnya, Mark nyasar ke Rumah Sakit akibat cidera ringan di pergelangan kakinya, atau sebut saja keseleo. Kakinya memang tidak terlalu parah, tapi karena itu Mark jadi malas keluar rumah.

Akar permasalahannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah mantan pacar Lee Taeyong tidak terima diputuskan sepihak dan memilih membalaskan rasa kelasnya pada Mark yang dikenal sebagai adik Taeyong. Cerita lengkapnya, Mark dan Kim Doyoung— _mantan pacar kakaknya_ —tercatat sebagai siswi di sekolah menengah atas yang sama. Kalau Mark baru saja memulai hidupnya sebagai siswi tingkat pertama, Doyoung hampir mendekati masa kelulusannya.

Saat itu, Mark sedang berlari di lorong sekolah karena seorang gadis bernama Na Jaemin mengejarnya sambil membawa kecoa. Mark tidak takut dengan kecoa, tapi Jaemin dengan kurang ajarnya mengancam akan memasukkan kecoa itu ke bajunya, maka dari itu Mark melarikan diri. Hanya beberapa langkah sebelum Mark mencapai kamar mandi, tapi seseorang tidak sengaja menyenggol tubuhnya kemudian Mark berguling di lantai lorong dengan tidak elit. Mark mencoba berdiri hanya untuk jatuh kembali dan mengerang kesakitan. Pergelangan kaki kirinya terasa begitu ngilu sehingga berhasil menyebabkan mata Mark berkaca-kaca.

Inginnya Mark marah, tapi setelah mendongak, Mark melihat Kim Doyoung sedang pura-pura kaget melihatnya terjatuh.

Doyoung berjongkok dan memegang pundak kanannya," _Mau ku antar ke Rumah Sakit? Hari ini UKS dikunci karena Dokter Min sakit._ "

Ada beberapa alasan kenapa Mark mengurungkan kemarahannya. Yang pertama, Kim Doyoung ini mantan kakaknya, itu sudah jelas. Kedua, dia tidak bisa melawan dengan baik. Ketiga, dia harus segera diobati. Terakhir, dia tidak ingin membuat Jaemin sedih karena kakinya semakin parah kalau melawan Doyoung sekarang.

Lalu dimanakah Jaemin sekarang? Dia masih disana setelah kembali dari membuang kecoa 'pembawa sial' yang tadi dibawanya.

Beruntung setelah lima hari berlalu, kakinya sudah pulih dengan baik dan bisa digunakan berlari untuk mengejar Jaemin sambil membawa belalang.

"Mark Lee, ada yang mencarimu di ruang Kepala Sekolah."

Mark dan Jaemin menghentikan acara kejar-kejarannya secara otomatis. Dari belakang, Huang Renjun, si gadis manis manager Klub Futsal melambaikan tanggannya sambil menunjuk jalan kearah ruang Kepala Sekolah. Ada waktu tiga detik bagi Mark untuk menatap Jaemin bingung, tapi Jaemin mendorongnya dan mengatakan,"Sudah sana!" sambil tersenyum memaklumi.

Dan sekarang disinilah Mark Lee, duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Jung Jaehyun yang mengaku sebagai teman sekampus Taeyong.

Mark menatap Kepala Sekolahnya dengan bingung,"Kenapa saya dipanggil, Pak?"

"Ayahmu menelfon sekolah dan mengatakan kalau Kakakmu baru saja kecelakaan, jadi Jaehyun ditugaskan menjemputmu karena dialah yang menawarkan diri setelah membantu membawa kakakmu ke Rumah Sakit."

Penjelasan yang cukup panjang, tapi Mark tidak peduli. Dia ingin segera pulang dan menjenguk kakaknya. Walaupun mereka sering hidup dalam gangguan satu sama lain, tidak ada keluarga yang tidak saling menyayangi. Hitung-hitung bolos sekolah juga sebenarnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian Mark sudah duduk didalam mobil Jaehyun sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Minhyung-ah..."

Mark mengalihkan pandangan dari luar jendela kepada Jaehyun yang tengah menyetir, wajahnya terlihat tidak nyaman, jadi Mark merasa tidak enak hati untuk menumpang mobilnya.

"...Ya?"

Mark sedikit kaget saat Jaehyun tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan dan melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam,"Apa menurutmu aku terlalu tua?"

Mata Mark menyipit, memulai observasi pada wajah _ehem_ –tampan– _ehem_ Jaehyun,"Tidak. Memang ada apa?"

Jaehyun tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke jalanan yang sedikit lenggang. Ada waktu sekitar lima menit sampai mereka berhenti di lampu merah. Mark terkesiap dan menatap Jaehyun heran saat pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Mau jadi pacarku?"

"O- _oppa_..." lirih Mark. _Blank_.

Mark kehabisan waktu untuk berpikir, karena detik berikutnya Jaehyun dengan seenak jidat menciumnya. Ciuman yang Mark rasa terlalu vulgar untuk dijadikan ciuman pertamanya. Dia memang tidak ingin menolak, ajakan pacaran Jaehyun terdengar sangat menggiurkan. Jadi, Mark membiarkan Jaehyun untuk mengeksplorasi mulutnya sampil lampu merah berubah hijau.

Biasanya, apapun yang berhubungan dengan Lee Taeyong selalu membuat kehidupannya kacau, tapi yang ini berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Jaehyun memang teman Taeyong dan berhasil mengacaukan hidupnya dan juga hatinya.

끝

.

.

.

Maafkan saya, ini hanya Drabble tidak berfaedah. Crack pair pula.


End file.
